


Chase the Dawn

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Airspeed, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Raffle Prize, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: Gary retrospects about his and Quinn's relationship and what it took to get his happy ending.





	Chase the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raffle prize for LizardScales FairyTales (aka Salamander-678 on Tumblr).

The very moment he saw her, he knew. He couldn't quite explain it but there was this pull, this magnetism, that drew him to her the way the moon was pulled to the Earth. She was gorgeous and everything he could ever hope to be as a person. Man, he fell for her and he fell hard. And even though it got him thrown in jail for five years, isolated without another soul, he never stopped loving her.

When she showed up again it was as if his every prayer had been answered. She still looked exactly as he remembered, nothing short of gorgeous, and was still just as whip sharp as she was in the smarts department. It made him fall for her all over again. Even with all the rejection, the breaking of his limbs, the threatening to leave him to fall to an exploding star as Avocato later told him, even after he tied her up to keep her from ditching them when they went to rescue Little Cato and she almost killed them again when she did get free, he couldn't stop loving her.

Learning that she loved him back through Nightfall, who travelled all the way back solely because she missed her version of him and wanted him back, only made it his love stronger. Their first date may have been traipsing through earth as it was nearly destroyed by the breach looking for an antimatter bomb but it was the best date he'd had in years and the closest he'd felt to normal since everything had started going to shit.

With Quinn by his side losing Avocato was a bit less painful and he knew his best friend was smiling down on him from wherever he was. With Quinn by his side he felt like he could take on anything, even the Lord Commander's entire fleet of Incinerators. With Quinn by his side, he felt like he was home. 

Once the breach was closed and earth was saved, he made a vow to her that each and every day would be the best of her life. She in turn promised that he would never be alone again, that she would love him the way he deserved to be loved, that she was never going to leave him again.

While he hated to admit it, the first time when he heard her say that, he cried. Ever since his dad died his life had been a revolving door of people coming in and out. So called friends, failed relationships, everyone came and no one stayed. Until Mooncake. Until Avocato. Until Quinn. And even though Avocato was gone he had his son and he had Mooncake and he had Quinn. He finally felt like he truly belonged.

He had finally, finally, found a home where he was accepted. He couldn't ask for a happier ending.

"Gary? You okay?" Quinn's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as she joined him on the roof of the home they bought. It was still rather dark out and a bit chilly but he had a hoodie on over his pajamas.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just waiting for the sun to rise." He said. Quinn sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked with a giggle, lacing their fingers together.

"Because I want to see the dawn of another day where you and I are together." He said. She stifled a giggle.

"Okay, did Avocato teach you that line? Because that was kinda corny." She said.

"He may or may not have mentioned something about that being something romantic. But, cheesy or not its true." He said, kissing her forehead. "Every day with you is a day I'm completely thankful for. And every morning I watch the sun rise to see another day happen."

"Y'know, I'm glad the Infinity Guard didn't believe me. If they had I would have never found my way back to you." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and they sat together, hand in hand as they watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon.


End file.
